The End of My life
by my imagination works too well
Summary: Miley moves away and so does Nick. The only problem is: Miley dosen't know it. Three years later when Miley returns to New Jersey she then begins a spiritiaul journey across the country. Does she find Nick? xxNileyxx
1. The Beginning of the End

"Miley?" Nick Jonas asked as he was sitting on her bedroom floor.

"What, Nick? I really don't have time to talk. If you would help me pack maybe… You know what? I'm really sorry for being snappy but moving to Los Angeles to fulfill my dream is just a really big change. Yes, I'm going to miss you and Joe and Frankie and even Kevin, but this is something I need to do. I guess Wyckoff, New Jersey just isn't big enough anymore. I'm really sorry." Miley and Nick were next door neighbors here in New Jersey. They were also best friends. Nick had a thing for Miley, but she was completely oblivious.

She was moving to Hollywood to become a star. Singing was her passion, but all of her family and friends knew that she would do anything to get on the front page of a magazine. If singing didn't work, she was going to try acting, but she wanted to go straight for the big screen.

"I need to talk to you about something important that'll happen while your away. We're m-"

"Don't tell me. I can't be stressed out before I go. Do you _want_ me to get a pimple?"

"No, Miley! Listen to me!"

"No! _You_ listen to _me_! I think that you're jealous. You have no clue what's going on with my life, Jonas! I thought you were my friend! Get out!"

"No! Miley, you don't understand!"

"I don't think I want to either! Tell Joe I said 'bye' because I am not going to waste my time over you guys." As Miley left the room with her suitcases, Nick sat there in horror. He couldn't believe what just happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to leave and so was Miley and then they were never supposed to see each other again. They were supposed to end their friendship on a happy note.

While Miley was leaving for Los Angeles, Nick would be leaving for Florida. Miley would never know that now. The Jonas family went to watch the Cyrus family depart, and as Miley stepped on to the plane, her fate was sealed. _She thought she was going to be living the high life in Beverly hills, and she was, but little did she know she might never see Nick again._


	2. Miley Knows and Nick Dosen't

Once Miley was on the plane and seated next to her mom, Tish suddenly asked, " So, Miles. You seem to be taking the news well."

"Why wouldn't I? Moving to L.A. has been in the air for a while. We've been talking about it for_ever_!"

"Honey? I was talking about Nick's news."

"Ummm, 'bout what? He tried to tell me something, but I guess I didn't listen."

" Miley! You need to be more considerate! They are moving to _Florida _and all you could care about is yourself! I think you need to apologize. Who knows _what's _going through that poor boy's mind. I did think he was awfully quiet at the airport but I didn't think that that had happened. Oh, Miley. Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Mom. I'm sorry. It's just that I feel terrible right now."

"You should. Use your cell and call him." As she got the red razr out of her purse, her mind was racing. What was she going to say? She was embarrassed by her rudeness . She dialed his number unenthusiastically and waited for him to pick up.

"Let's go Jonas. Answer the damn phone. I know you're there." Miley muttered this into the phone and her mom gave her a disapproving look.

"Hey, Nick this is Miley. I'm sorry about ignoring you and I hope everything goes well in Florida. Tell everyone I said hi. Ummm, best of luck and I love you guys. Please, call me back even though I don't deserve it. Bye."

"Answering machine?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"I wouldn't pick up either."

PEACE-LOVE-PEACE-LOVE-PEACE-LOVE-PEACE-LOVE-PEACE-LOVE-PEACE-LOVE-PEACE-L

"Nick, your phone's ringing." Joe Jonas said this, wondering all the while what was wrong with Nick.

"Yup. I know. Trust me. Totally aware. It's Miley."

"Uh, when phones' ring, you answer them."

"Congratulations, Joe! You have common sense," Nick said icily, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Apparently Joe didn't understand.

"Obviosly you don't. So, are you mad that Miley rejected you?" Nick had to laugh at Joe's comment. Who wouldn't? Sometimes Joe was a complete airhead.

"No, she didn't reject me. I didn't evn ask her out."

"Well, you lost your chance. Now she'll be with some Hollywood hottie. Who do you think's her type? Efron or Pattinson?"

"Neither. It should have been a Jonas."

"Guys we need to get to the airport. Like, now. Let's go! Oh, what happened to you?" Kevin interrupted their conversation, but soon regretted it.

"Do I even want to know?" Kevin asked this with the least bit of concern and the tone of his voice really hurt Nick.

"No, probably not. But he won't tell me so it must be bad. My only thought is: What did Miley do this time?" Joe said this and the worst part is: he really means it.

You think you know what's going on but Nick actually doesn't care that Miley left. Do you know what he's worried about?

-Christy


End file.
